B.O.Y
| origin = Seoul, South Korea | genres = R&B | debut = January 20, 2020 | years = 2019–present | label = The Music Works Entertainment | current = * Kim Kook Heon * Song Yu Vin | inactive = | fandom = Meet YouSoompi: B.O.Y (Kim Kook Heon And Song Yu Vin) Announces Fan Club Name Ahead Of Comeback | associated = | website = | sns = }} B.O.Y (비오브유; previously as Kim Kook Heon x Song Yu Vin) is a male duo under The Music Works Entertainment. They released the digital single "Blurry" on August 24, 2019 and officially debuted on January 7, 2020 with their first mini album Phase One : You. Their current name is short for "B.Of You" which both means "Best Of You" and "Both Of You". History 'Pre-debut' Prior to their duo debut, Kook Heon and Yu Vin were members of the boy group MYTEEN. Yu Vin also appeared on the talent show Superstar K6 in 2014 and debuted as a solo artist in 2016. '2019: ''Produce X 101, "Blurry", official name' In May 2019, they both participated in the survival show ''Produce X 101. Kook Heon was eliminated in episode 11 and finished in 21st place while Yu Vin was eliminated in the finale and finished in 15th place.Koreaboo: MYTEEN’s “Produce X 101” Trainees Song Yuvin And Kim Kookheon Will Form A New Duet Group Following the program's conclusion, their agency confirmed on August 8 the two was preparing to debut as a unit. On August 19, The Music Works confirmed the release date for the song on 24th and that the duo would be holding a fanmeeting on the 31st.Soompi: Kook Heon and Song Yu Vin from Produce X 101 confirmed to debut as a duo On August 21, The Music Works announced the disbandment of MYTEEN.Soompi: MYTEEN Announces Disbandment + Eunsu Writes Heartfelt Letter To Fans On November 12, The Music Works announced that the duo will be officially known as B.O.Y. Their name was selected from the over 2,000 entries for their fan club contest. The duo will also hold a concert titled 'Dear, You' at the Sangmyung Art Center's Gyedang Hall in Seoul on December 24 and 25 and will include performances of songs from their upcoming debut mini album to be released in early 2020.Soompi: Kim Kook Heon And Song Yu Vin Reveal Official Duo Name '2020: Official debut' On December 24, 2019, a timetable was revealed for their first mini album Phase One : You, which was released on January 7, 2020.Herald Pop: 김국헌-송유빈, 2인조 그룹 비오브유(B.O.Y) 새 출발‥역대급 男듀오 탄생Hankyung: 비오브유 김국헌X송유빈, 1월 7일 컴백 확정…타임테이블 공개 Members Discography Mini albums * Phase One : You (2020) Digital singles * "Blurry" (2019) Concerts * Dear, You (2019) Gallery B.O.Y official logo.png|Official logo Kook Heon & Yu Vin duo logo.png|Logo (previous name) B.O.Y 2019 Kim Kook Heon X Song Yu Vin Mini Concert promo photo.png|Dear, You concert References Official links * Webpage * Daum Cafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Duos Category:Male duos Category:B.O.Y Category:2020 debuts Category:The Music Works Entertainment